<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>#冲绳组 Love Me in Spite by Rubystayrunnin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671520">#冲绳组 Love Me in Spite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubystayrunnin/pseuds/Rubystayrunnin'>Rubystayrunnin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:16:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubystayrunnin/pseuds/Rubystayrunnin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#破除流言!(?)不要怕!女票都是假的,冲绳才是真的<br/>#有r,并且写得理直气壮的,一点都不エロ<br/>#互攻情节摩多摩多<br/>#ooc多多<br/>别找逻辑,没有为什么 引用金句:<br/>圈子冷到北冰洋,太太黄成色情狂<br/>(何况我只是一个嗑cp上头的小透明(</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamiya Kenta/Yonamine Rui, Yonamine Rui/Kamiya Kenta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>#冲绳组 Love Me in Spite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>哥哥要不别跟kamiken桑谈恋爱了来找我吧(。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>love me in spite 不顾一切爱我</p><p>  你就不能多睡会?身上突然来了一种温腻腻的重量感,神谷健太被与那嶺瑠唯攀了背.本来睡得就迷糊,健太掀起身上的被子一翻身,把瑠唯兜头包在里面.<br/>
"别,--救救我--"瑠唯在笑,声音透过厚棉被传出来也变得很厚,健太光着身子,干脆两腿两臂共用,做个大钳子把被包成被子茧的瑠唯牢牢卡在怀里.瑠唯表现得越发开心,像小朋友在打闹,努力要挣出束缚.头终于成功钻出被子缝的那一刻,瑠唯直接撞到了健太硬硬的下颌骨--健太闷哼一声,吃痛地隔着被子打了瑠唯的屁股.<br/>
这一撞倒是把健太撞得稍许清楚了些.他面上带着尚未完全散去的睡意,愠道:"差点咬到舌头了.我死了你可要一个人睡觉睡一辈子了."<br/>
"我错了."瑠唯圆圆地睁着一双无辜的大眼睛,乖顺地从下往上看着健太.根本不是在认错,太狡猾了.健太捂着撞痛的下巴躲开瑠唯炽烈烈的眼神,没承想瑠唯居然暗自摸索着把一只手伸出被子掐了一把健太裸露的腰.<br/>
"这一大早的你不累啊..."<br/>
健太撒开瑠唯意欲妄为的手,低下头看了看自己两腿中间--真的没什么特别的反应.瑠唯扫了一眼就没多看了,却还不死心地笑嘻嘻地揽住健太的腰,"我有什么累的,我可是什么都没干呀."<br/>
健太白了他一眼,"起床吃早饭去,不睡了不睡了."<br/>
"是哦,至少得先刷个牙."瑠唯仍然把自己除了那条胡作非为的手臂和一颗紫色头发的脑袋之外的身体裹在被子里,故作认真地盯着健太看.他自己憋不住扑哧一声笑了.健太看着他这蚕宝宝的样子也被逗得笑,说:<br/>
"成天想这些事!我反正不干了."<br/>
"那我来嘛,我来我来."瑠唯知道健太是松口了,雀跃地要翻身起来,没想到被子捆得实在太紧,他还没高兴完呢,整个人就成一坨的状态在惊叫声中又跌回柔软的床.<br/>
健太看得笑得前仰后合,转身就去隔壁浴室洗漱了.</p><p>  传染性十分强烈的肺炎正在场上肆虐.疫情当前,两个人没法总出门,天天就待在家.一番温存以后两人看看综艺稍事歇息.健太低下眉盯着靠在自己怀里专注于电视屏幕的瑠唯的发顶,心下嘀咕:这种情形被人见了,谁知道我们昨天吵架吵到恨不得跑出去沾一身病毒回来害死对方?<br/>
整个世界似乎也就只有两个人的时候,大概没有那么容易真的闹僵了.就像世界上最后一对男女碰到一块儿,总归是得擦出个小孩来的.有了小孩,就是被捆住了.那就脱不了身啦...--健太在那里东想西想,一会又想起黑泽良平的婚礼.自己就看到林志玲的那些朋友缠着他一直问要不要小孩;他的回答真是好完美,"...因为志玲就是我的小孩了"前面说些什么客套的仪式话记不得了,总之这一句好厉害.<br/>
是...他想到自己那口子就头疼.过几年我们结婚嘛,好不好?健太其实根本没想过那种事,他原以为同居就足够了--原来还要结婚,说不定要生个小孩,他说,我能不能说"不好"?女孩子把嘴撅出来,特别特别撅,会被其他女生戳着背骂整容过头的那种.哎哟...那么麻烦啊.健太坐在马桶盖上避难,把厕所门锁得死紧再伸长了脚蹬住,好像这样做了之后这个隔间就是固若金汤.<br/>
几年的室友吉野北人隐晦又友好地跟他暗示,如果实在是一个月不回来几天,干脆分开住就好,反正现在两人都不再需要为吃紧的房租预算发愁了."不要在这边浪费钱了嘛,你又不住."健太当时爱得头昏脑涨,女人身上的香味把他搞到五迷三道.于是就划了合同,收拾箱子走了."...那我现在能去哪里啊?"健太长叹一口气,想往后靠,却发现靠了之后脚就够不着抵门了,只能维持同一个姿势.这突然就坚定了他要和那女孩子分居的决心.<br/>
所以...</p><p>"不是说了别来跟我住吗...我这里太小了."</p><p>  门从里面被打开一点,先探出来的是一双熟悉的眼睛.瑠唯的声音闷闷的,带着一点娇嗔式的抱怨.健太看到他把门慢慢打开,也不招呼一声拖鞋放在哪儿,就是把门开了然后回到里面继续做自己的事,心里一阵安定.<br/>
还好还有个这样的地方可以来."没办法了,有点意外事故啦..."健太只能赔笑.<br/>
瑠唯住的地方确实比较狭窄,大约就是三四十平米,一个人住有余,两个人就真少了.墙上装满铁丝网格和塑料挂钩,从地到天花板所有的空间全被各种各样的物件填得满满当当.健太把门关好,外套挂在玄关,从侧边鞋柜里拿了属于自己的那双拖鞋换好了.瑠唯在里面狭小的厨房里忙碌,人也懒得多现身,和健太只有隔着墙的一问一答,语气不十分好--在外人看来当然还是温和的、瑠唯常态的形象,只不过健太何等了解他,知道他意思不对.也许,知道他不高兴是什么样子的人,只有自己一个--健太心里冒出好大的满足,更加确信他没有理由不爱自己,从而说出拒绝的话.<br/>
"分手被赶出来了?"瑠唯问.厨房里同时还传来砍菜的声音.<br/>
"我自己搬出来啦."健太回应着,明明是实话还是显得心虚.刀的声音很重很响,健太听出他在剁开一块带骨头的肉,兴许是排骨.<br/>
"回北那里去呀.我不欢迎你,快走."骨头被斩断的声音很钝.<br/>
"别跟我开玩笑了."健太摊在沙发上,手随意在棉麻布面上摸摸,"就只有你会要我了,让我留下来嘛."<br/>
"快回去带老婆小孩,别躺在我客厅里."瑠唯根本没有过来看也知道健太此时一定是倒在沙发上的.的确是排骨.再多砍两刀,弄小块一点.<br/>
"不要生我气了,亲爱的,"健太说出这句话自己都觉得肉麻得难忍--但是在求他,还是说得黏糊一点好,"还没结婚啊哪里有老婆小孩带,你跟我生我才有."<br/>
"..."瑠唯不说话了,健太有些好笑地想,他此时肯定是被那种话给腻到了.排骨估计砍完了,骨头撞在瓷碗里有不一样的声音.<br/>
"你做什么吃?"<br/>
"荞麦面."电磁炉发出滴滴的声音,健太在脑海中描绘着厨房里的场景:该起锅加水了."你吃了饭没?"<br/>
"放排骨干嘛?"健太知道瑠唯不爱吃那个码子,有点惊讶地问了一句,"还没吃,你多给我做一碗."<br/>
瑠唯没理他.健太也不着急,动了一下身体,换成更加舒服自在的角度.手掌下的布料曾经沾上过属于瑠唯的各种痕迹来着.健太回忆起当初两人善后时呼哧呼哧拆洗沙发的事情,觉得那恍若就在昨天.不,好像就在今早才发生过似的--好像等会儿还要继续发生似的.<br/>
布沙发确实不好洗,不过比皮的要舒服多了.健太想念起瑠唯的身体;那触感都有点陌生了.<br/>
--不知道瑠唯这些日子有没有带别的人回来过?健太倒是觉得这房里的味道和以前是一样的,所以这份疑惑没有持续太久.还真是禁得住单身生活啊...健太想象一下被封了这么久就等着他打开包装的那过去恋人的肉体,有些口干.<br/>
...我真是色鬼.健太咂了咂嘴,舔一下干渴的上唇.<br/>
不行,不能再想.健太翻身坐起,"那我把箱子放你房里了啊."<br/>
"记得把轮子弄干净."瑠唯说.面条肯定已经下锅了,属于家乡的令人安心的熟悉香味飘了出来.健太应了一声,乐颠颠地去角柜里拿湿纸巾了.</p><p>  "说了吧,叫你当时去找女生..."健太稍嫌粗糙的大手轻缓地抚过瑠唯的侧腰,瑠唯颤抖着深呼吸,一边强装镇定地说着话,"哪有我好?"<br/>
"超后悔的."健太也不挑明瑠唯小小的装腔作势,弓下背去,双唇掠过瑠唯锁骨处薄薄的肌肤,在他颈项一处处啄吻,蜻蜓点水.瑠唯早有了点反应,有些掩饰不住地焦急,耳朵尖开始发红,眼神也因为焦点稍微涣散而媚了起来.健太顺着瑠唯的脖子,一路那样吻上去.舌尖触到瑠唯凸起的喉结,健太感到瑠唯艰难地强忍着的欲望在舌下涌动、合着血液滚流的节拍.再咬咬瑠唯的下巴,一点一点磨到他耳边.健太吸吮他的耳垂,舔舐他的耳廓,湿黏的水声把他的呼吸完全搅乱.<br/>
像恶作剧一样,健太想.瑠唯无论哪里都好甜美.终于舍得放过他,健太伸手去瑠唯肚子上解他那仅剩的两粒还系着的扣子--当然除此之外,肯定还解了裤链.眼睛也没有放过瑠唯被羞赧所侵的每一分神色:他微皱的眉头和被轻咬的下唇那么娇,他的脸颊透出好看的粉色.健太再次低下头去,这回直接攻向瑠唯柔软的双唇.唇舌交融的时候瑠唯搂住健太精瘦的背脊.随着吻的加深,健太感觉瑠唯手臂的力度越发明显.健太尽力忍耐,故意慢慢对他;他的深呼吸一点一点变得急促,膝盖无意识地在他身侧轻蹭,健太心里充满了战栗着的冲动.如果把他就这样吃下去,激烈地侵袭他,--不,要拉长战线才好.他曾经让自己那样深爱却又那样痛苦,要给他些小小的处罚...<br/>
"我受不了了....快点...."漫长的吻结束,瑠唯和健太额头相贴,低低地向健太索求更进一步的快乐.健太早已难耐,感到瑠唯正顶着自己的下腹部的那一抹滚烫的热度,不由自主地想象瑠唯一会儿动情时的姿态--惩罚的话,换成让他哭出声来求饶也不错.他完全兴奋起来,依言开始正题.</p><p>  "你来了就不许走了."瑠唯借着缠绵的余韵跟健太有些耍赖似地要求,五指和健太的手指紧紧相扣,生怕他再跑了一样.健太其实知道,当时自己说要分开时也是,他表现得无所谓,其实很在意.健太沉默着,拇指来回摩挲着瑠唯的手背,很久才开口:<br/>
"她要和我结婚呢.我要怎么办?"<br/>
健太明显感觉瑠唯呼吸一滞.他抬起头来和瑠唯对视,后者紧抿着嘴唇,大眼睛里慢慢慢慢地盈了泪水.<br/>
"不要去.你和我在一起吧."瑠唯半晌才说话,语气里的柔软和恳求却结结实实扎伤了健太的一颗心,"和我重新在一起.好不好?"<br/>
"我..."健太一冲动,竟想直接答应下来,然后把他紧紧拥住.但是那样做的后果他根本无法承受--女友绝对会把他的一切全部摧毁,她会让前一秒还在为自己疯狂呐喊的来客们向他射出锋利的飞刀.<br/>
[rampage的神谷健太,原来和女朋友去usj的啊www]<br/>
[心里根本就没有饭吧,现在立刻脱粉]<br/>
[还待在舞台上干嘛啊?早点回去好了]<br/>
--如果那样的评论被丢到他头上,对于简直想把生命献给performance的健太来说,不如把他杀了.<br/>
他怕那一刻真的会来,他怕真的有那种事.<br/>
瑠唯读出了他心里全部所想,脸色渐渐冷了下去.健太极少见到他这个表情,不禁也跟着阴郁.突然,被子、枕头,甚至还有床头的烟灰缸,一样一样朝着健太被扔过来.在健太十几年的记忆中,瑠唯从未这样失态过--他的哭声简直是从胸腔深处爆发出来,不是隐忍的低泣,是滂沱的暴雨.健太的泪也要一起掉下来了.瑠唯哑着嗓子喊道,"既然这样你回你自己家不就好了?"<br/>
"瑠唯,你想要我就这么完了吗?"健太嗓音颤抖.烟灰缸砸到了胸口,硬物相撞发出闷响,他痛得叫了一声,那声音在他自己听来真野蛮,非常非常难听."你自己说,你说什么我都去做,你直接让我完蛋吧!"<br/>
瑠唯喘着气,眼泪好大一颗,又一颗,扑簌簌顺着面颊滚下来.健太的视野也被水晕开变得不清.他模糊地想,大半辈子以来,这种两个人在一起歇斯底里地哭的情况,根本没有出现过几次吧.<br/>
两人对峙着,空气缓慢流动.健太第一次觉得,这间屋子太大了.</p><p>  健太弯腰把地上的被子抱起来,捡起枕头,一言不发地把它们拆开,一个人艰难地拖出那些东西的棉花芯子放回床上.瑠唯跪在它们旁边,还是看着健太,没有声音地哭.<br/>
健太把被套枕套拎在手里转头打开卧室的门.身后响起重物落在地上的声音,健太还没反应过来,瑠唯的双臂已经从背后环了过来.健太不敢动.瑠唯紧贴着他的背的心口在热切地跳动.<br/>
"不行,你不许出去,"瑠唯哽咽着低声说,"我不赶你,我不赶你了...我错了,我不该打你."<br/>
你根本没做错什么啊,你也没有打我.健太泣不成声,想的话一个字也说不出来.<br/>
刚刚怎么会想着要惩罚你?我原来已经坏到这个地步了?<br/>
瑠唯贴住健太颧骨的冰冷的脸颊渐渐被健太的体温给暖热.他身材比健太宽些,此时几乎整个把健太都包在怀里.健太吸了吸鼻子,闷闷地开口,"我去洗被子."<br/>
"一起去."瑠唯还是不愿意放手.健太指尖在门把手上滑动,终究没有拧开.<br/>
"你饿不饿?"健太问他.估计是为久别重逢共度漫漫长夜做准备,晚饭那香喷喷的冲绳荞麦面瑠唯根本不敢多吃,只夹了一两筷子就停了下来.瑠唯紧抱着健太,点了点头.<br/>
健太破涕为笑了:小朋友似的,真是笨蛋.<br/>
"煎饺吃不吃?"<br/>
"要吃..."瑠唯的声音可怜巴巴的,健太心都化了.</p><p>  瑠唯的爆笑充满整个客厅,"健太你看那个男的,好好笑!"<br/>
健太的心思被拉回当下.他有点心不在焉地瞟了一眼电视,发现是有吉研讨会上吃超辣拌饭呛住了露出痛苦表情的某位名不见经传的搞笑艺人."你什么时候再去,再被辣哭一次让我多看看!"<br/>
"吃那么辣真的会屁股痛,那次我快死了啊真的!"健太回想起不愉快的事情,对自己幸灾乐祸的男朋友十分无奈.瑠唯笑得肩膀都在晃,最后干脆倒在健太大腿上.<br/>
"是是,别这么看我,我还是知道心疼你的."瑠唯仰起脸来看健太,伸手去摸他的眉.眉峰锐利好看,眉头柔柔和和,一如健太本人的两面."为了拯救你的屁股,我还给你削了半个月梨子呢."<br/>
那语气和撒娇赌气一样,是在气健太找的那个女朋友不够体贴,"我都不用问,那个女生削得肯定没我好.我削到最后几天,都可以一个梨子一条皮了."瑠唯手指举在空中高高地画着螺旋,在比划那些转落下来的梨子皮.<br/>
"要不我教你,你学了等以后削给你小孩吃."<br/>
健太看着瑠唯说出这种话时自然的神情,心里一寸寸收紧.昨天他还对这些事那么伤心,现在是已经接受了现实的一切了吗?到底当初为什么要受她的蛊....他扒皮抽髓地疼.<br/>
"...别说这种话."健太说.<br/>
瑠唯转过身来,眨着一双黑亮的大眼睛.健太觉得话语有千斤重,无论什么言辞都是苍白,把要说的都吞了回去,最终一切都化为叹息一声,健太揉着瑠唯柔软的头发,不敢看他的眼睛,视线游移.<br/>
"没关系."瑠唯稍微拉起唇角,笑眼弯弯,"做朋友嘛也很好啊.你这不是就躲肺炎来了嘛."<br/>
不是那样的,你每句话都不对.瑠唯越这样说健太越是心痛;从前的他也没有说过这样的话.昨天也吃了排骨,明明以前不爱吃--健太回想起早上瑠唯那已经熟练了许多的动作--那些细微的改变堆在一起,让健太感到有点陌生了.<br/>
是谁让你变了呢?健太有些自嘲地想,是啊,多半是我吧.也不能就只准自己变心,不让人家找点乐子不是?说不定自己现在的出现还搅乱了他的日常计划呢.<br/>
电视节目已经结束,瑠唯还呆呆地看着屏幕.expg的招生短片闪了出来,一群青春洋溢的少年少女和着跳跃的节拍舞动着,一派很快乐的景象.瑠唯说:"她有没有拍这支广告啊?赶快找找她..."<br/>
话音中断了--健太的拇指轻轻抵住了瑠唯微张的嘴唇.他揽过瑠唯的肩膀,和他接吻.</p><p>  别让我想起这些事来,别再煎熬我了.健太想求他,但没有立场去做.</p><p>  "我们俩昨天睡觉了对吧?"健太对着瑠唯的背发问.瑠唯蜷在自己那边,健太也不知道他睡了没有.瑠唯并没睡着--倒不如说完全没有睡意.他很快就回答:<br/>
"而且今天早上也睡了."<br/>
"哦..."健太没料到是这种回答,噎了下,有点被反将一军的小郁闷."那你白天为什么那么说?觉都睡了还怎么做朋友?"<br/>
"因为做你的女朋友很没意思诶~"瑠唯捏着鼻子模仿女孩子说话的声音把健太逗笑了.<br/>
"真的,我没开玩笑,"健太推了一把瑠唯,"是不是讨厌我了?有一丁点都算."<br/>
话一出口健太就开始自我反省:变得如此患得患失了.这种显得矫揉的心思,要是平时,怎么会在他身上出现呢?果然是踏入了瑠唯的领地的原因吧--瑠唯在这里施下了魔法,让他一进门就被控制了,变得比他们不见面、甚至是分离之前都更要喜欢他,更要依赖他.怪不得她总说自己傻呢,动起心来果然有够稚拙的--瑠唯到底还是瑠唯,一次也没有嫌过自己迟钝笨拙;就算自己像这样地做错了事,最后也是没出房门就被原谅了.<br/>
如果这样的瑠唯其实在心里反感自己,健太就绝不会再犹豫,他会接受他本应面对的事实,和瑠唯如烟的紫发吻别.虽然这样下了决心,一想到神谷家无论事态如何发展也无法加入名叫瑠唯的新成员,健太总有些鼻酸.<br/>
"我一直喜欢你的啊,"大概过了好几秒,瑠唯像是等自己自我鼓励充满了电才翻过来,面朝着健太,"超爱你的."<br/>
对的,想哭就是因为,自己其实从来都比谁都清楚瑠唯的一片深情.<br/>
"...跟谁学的关西腔,你是傻的吗?"健太被瑠唯双眼亮晶晶的虔诚神情所打动,心里软软的像打湿了棉花糖,黏黏糊糊.那湿掉的糖慢慢伸出长长的糖丝来,展开展开,把瑠唯织在里面.瑠唯,我能只和你在一起就好了.这是最大的后悔:和舞台上的表演一样重要的,那个舞台上的人,想留在他身边.<br/>
瑠唯笑出一排整齐的白牙,捉住健太的手,牵得很紧,"只不过不能让你太为难啊."<br/>
健太心里一酸一甜的.瑠唯认认真真地说:"我真的爱你,不信的话我证明给你看."翻身跨在他身体两侧,瑠唯俯下上身.</p><p>  我又何尝不想你我成为无忧无虑的恋人呢?恍神间健太感觉瑠唯想说的是这一句.<br/>
要是能一直留在少年时就好,成天一起跳跳舞、沿着海岸线追逐打闹,那之后还可以牵着手一起回随便谁家里吃个饭.健太感受到瑠唯贴近了的体温,从踏进这个家门开始就没停止过悸动的心又再飞跃了起来.</p><p>  吻轻轻地落下来,一个接一个,印在健太光滑的后颈上.瑠唯舌尖滑过健太突出的一节一节颈骨,一路向上来到他耳根处,对他的耳朵缓缓地吹了口气.健太浑身都酥了.<br/>
"这叫什么证明...不就是耍流氓啊、...."<br/>
"嗯嗯."瑠唯低头,毛茸茸的脑袋蹭蹭健太的侧脸.--怎么这么没羞耻...健太有点上头,竟也只无奈地笑;瑠唯则把他没有暴起打自己一顿当做默许,开心不已地继续乱来.<br/>
涨得有点厉害,贴在床上难受,健太把腰稍微抬起来,用膝盖支撑下半身,半趴半跪的.臀的位置变高,一不小心碰到了某个触感坚硬的地方——瑠唯笑了一声,健太反而害羞了,把脸埋在枕头里.<br/>
"要吗?"瑠唯问.<br/>
健太心焦地想,这才是惩罚吧,没想到是你对我....都这样了还用问吗?"要..."健太说.他这时候恨死瑠唯的慢性子了. <br/>
瑠唯一手握住健太,温柔地施与刺激.健太四肢百骸被酥麻的快感淋洗,喉间止不住地发出低喘,迷迷糊糊说了些引诱瑠唯更进一步的话.热热地被顶着,健太有点紧张起来,只肯一点一点放他侵入.瑠唯动作很轻,问他:<br/>
"疼吗?"<br/>
"没事..."健太尽力让呼吸平稳.这种不自然的样子也让瑠唯觉得可爱.<br/>
"那我全部进去了?"健太知道瑠唯是担心他胸口那处击伤会不会因激烈的运动而让他痛苦.这种没有用处的温柔,健太想,果然还是我全部拿走比较好.<br/>
不用问我.健太喘了口气,心里被渐渐膨胀起来的渴求撑满,没有余下的精力多说话.他知道瑠唯其实也不用他回答,反正两个人早就和拥有心灵感应差不多了.无论在床笫之间还是外面的世界,他们是最最默契.<br/>
所以,那一烟灰缸根本对我没有造成任何伤害...因为我一早就算准,你绝对不会砸实的,连冲动失误一下都不会.健太把腰稍微塌下去,让瑠唯更顺畅地动作.所以当做我还完好无损吧,各种意义上.当做我还能和崭新出厂一样地被你深刻疼爱.怎样都可以.<br/>
甜蜜的疼痛尖细密集,被撑开的感觉让健太有些不适,但马上这些就变成传过每一根最细的神经的因渴望而生的颤栗,点燃健太的心火.健太不再掩饰迷乱的心神,开始配合起瑠唯.渐入佳境了,两人的节奏惊人契合.瑠唯拥着健太,胸膛贴住健太肩胛,一下比一下深而果决,做得稳当持重.健太慢慢陷进快乐里去,泄出低沉的呻吟.今夜流云和星星都会落在铺满玫瑰的花田里.</p><p>  永远,存在吗?健太突然想起不知从哪听到过的这个问题.<br/>
虽然没有交流,瑠唯已经给了他答案.<br/>
是不存在的哦.不过,晚上的时间--也许以后某天开始还能一并加上白天,那样可就是真的二十四小时每一刻了--都可以留给他们共度.那也是很久、很久、很久的.久到足够冰河消融,春天再次到来.久到健太可以说,"我回来了."<br/>
啊,对.那时候瑠唯可能刚洗完澡,漉着他湿淋淋的头发,随口就向玄关位置回复一句,"哦,欢迎回来."<br/>
两个人都变了的话,加在一起说不定刚刚好.<br/>
健太低声说,"哎,你为什么突然开始吃排骨荞麦面了?"回答他的是瑠唯闷在他胸口憋笑的声音.</p><p>fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>哥,不是因为他宽容大度不介意你憨,那是他爱你!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(呐喊)<br/>※[永恒是否存在]来自N+C超级经典sweet pool.虽然闲得发霉的日子差不多都过了,还是向各位推荐去玩玩.太好哭了真的呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜可谓本人bl启蒙作了<br/>ハイサイコンビ情人节快乐,大家也情人节快乐,下一个2.14希望我还和各位在一起ww</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>